This specification describes an improved acoustic waveguide. Acoustic waveguides are described generally in U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,528. Some specific aspects of acoustic waveguides are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,771,787 and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/753,167.